Gundam Gaiden: Beyond Episode 2
Chapter 3: Fructidor's First Flight "Three years ago; Celestial Being disbanded after Ash and Sho saved the world from the hands of the Berserker Gundam, along with that, Sho saved Arisa. In that tragic event, many people lost their lives: Graham Aker, Andrei Smirnov, Descartes Shaman, and many other federation officers have died. But more than one miracle happened that same day; other than it being the end of the Berserker Gundam Outbreak; I married Ash and we raised two children named Catherine and Michael. Arisa, on the other hand, married Sho and gave birth to a daughter named Saya, who is Catherine's best friend. Now, things have changed. Ash and Sho have disappeared, and Elizabeth is still missing. The only thing I can do now is pray with Arisa and hope that they are okay because I'm not the shy young lady I used to be. I just can't run away forever. I now have to face the truth, and accept responsibility." Narrated Teresa. After the Gundam Fructidor was revealed Teresa couldn't thank Arisa enough for it. "I'm going to give this thing a test drive right now." Said Teresa. "And thank you very much, Arisa." "You're welcome. Be sure to head on over to the simulator if you want to test this thing." Replied Arisa. Teresa smiled a little. "Okay. Thanks again." With that she goes off to the simulator. "I just can't keep running away. Teresa Kennedy. Gundam Fructidor, ready to launch!" "That reminds me. I have to get the Caprice unit ready for this battle because knowing Teresa, she is too shy to lose her own life in the battlefield and I won't let anything harm her." Thought Arisa. "Simulation begin!" Said a woman over the intercom. As soon as the simulator had started Teresa found herself in a deserted wasteland, but as soon as she could react to the situation, opposing fighter units come straight at her. She quickly launched her first rocket anchor to grapple and throw the units over a small distance. "Talk about a close call, but if it weren't for that rocket anchor I would've been dead." Thought Teresa as she shown relief for reacting as quickly as possible. "Teresa. Three test subject Shrike Zakus are headed towards you, react as quickly as you can with your beam saber." Said Arisa over the com system. "These aren't your normal, everyday Shrike Zakus, these are faster than their previous variants. I call them the Shrike Zaku Type-X" "Got it." Replied Teresa. She prepares to take out her retractable beam gun and saber to initiate close combat with the Shrike Zakus. Chapter 4: Manipulating Time Itself Teresa engaged in combat with the first of three Shrike Zakus. She quickly noticed its fast movements and developed a bit of stress while fighting it. "Darn...This thing is just too fast." Thought Teresa. She managed to destroy it with her beam saber cutting its torso in half. The last two Shrike Zaku units show up in front of her to begin their counter-assault. "Teresa, watch their movements carefully." Said Arisa over the com system. "I made them this fast so you can have the ability to test out the capabilities of your mobile suit. Watch their movements, and when the time comes, activate Lux-Elysium." "I understand that." Replied Teresa. She aims her second rocket anchor at one of the two Shrike Zakus, but they had managed to avoid it. "Darn...They can dodge quicker than before." She thought. Regardless, Teresa went in for the kill and destroyed the second Zaku. She advanced to fight against the last unit, only for her to quickly destroy it before it could ever react with its fast pace. "I'm getting stressed from all this fighting, but it won't stop me from utilizing this!" Thought Teresa. As the three Shrike Zakus have been destroyed, two more mobile suits appear in front of Teresa, but rather they are mobile armors. "This will be easy." Said Teresa. "I fought some of these things before during the battle for the Celestial Being mothership, so this will be cakewalk." While she had thought they would be easy to take out. She eventually found out that they easily dodge her beam gun attack faster than how the Shrike Zakus she fought would. The Regnant unit she is fighting swiftly attacked Teresa as she prepares to attack it with her CIWS. The Fructidor managed to safely recover and the Regnant's claw sustained minor damage from the CIWS, but it had managed to grab Teresa as it too had recovered. "LUX-ELYSIUM!" Boomed Teresa. Her voice now deadly. The flow of time starts to slow down, allowing the Fructidor to break free from the Regnant. Teresa grappled the unit with her third rocket anchor and used her beam gun to destroy its head, thus allowing the GN Drives in the Regnant to shut down. "So this is the power of Lux-Elysium." Thought Teresa after taking out the first Regnant. "You got one more mobile suit to go, Teresa. Give it everything you got!" Boomed Arisa over the com system with excitement. "I believe in you. You can do this!"